Just Me
by FutureAuthoress
Summary: Don't know why I called it that...I just had this overwhelming URGE to write Ed Edd 'n' Eddy...enjoy! UPDATED! I added a second chapter XD no longer a OneShot!
1. Just Me

**Okay, normally I don't write stuff that isn't about SpongeBob, but I had a dream...a very interesting dream...and thought, "Hey, if I real this up a bit, it would make a good story!" So...here is my one-shot Ed Edd n Eddy!**

It was a typical day in the cul-de-sac. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and three close friends scampered up and down the street, apparently carrying large brown objects.

"Put that one there, Ed!" Eddy called out, pointing to nowhere in specific.

"Honestly Eddy, a box museum?" Edd watched as Ed hopelessly tumbled to-and-fro up and down the street, witlessly tending to Eddy's every command.

"Coming through! Beep! Beep! Beep!" Ed was falling in Edd's direction, and Edd smoothly dodged the falling cardboard.

"The indigence of it all!" Edd brushed his shirt off habitually. "I mean really Eddy, you've come up with some odd things, but a box museum?"

But Eddy was too busy laughing to listen, as he observed Ed stuck upside-down in a box that he'd tipped.

"I am stuck!" Ed shouted, cluelessly unaware of the fact that he would receive no assistance from Eddy, or Edd, who was too busy cogitating on the obsoleteness of it all to realize that his friend needed help.

"What are you doing?" a sarcastically familiar voice rang across the asphalt, and the three looked up into the face of Kevin, who was sitting on his bicycle looking bored.

"Hey Kevin!" Eddy shouted, before Edd had a chance to speak. "It's the newest museum! Check it out!"

"A museum, hey?" Kevin chuckled. "What is it, a _dork_ museum?" he laughed and rode away on his bike.

Edd pulled the front of his hat down over his eyes, and sat down on the curb. "Please Eddy," he murmured.

"Oh, get over it Sock-Head," Eddy huffed, kicking a rock toward Kevin's retreating figure. "He's just jealous."

"I am a butterfly!" Ed gallanted between the two carrying the two halves of a box, moving them up and down as if flapping a set of wings. "Tweet tweet tweet!" he crashed into a wooden fence, leaving an Ed-shaped hole in the wall, and sending Eddy into another laughing fit.

Edd sighed. It was a beautiful day, couldn't Eddy be doing something _other_ than trying to scam the innocent residents of the cul-de-sac?

_**Later that day...**_

"Come one, come all! Eddy's infamous Box Museum is now officially open for business!" Eddy, stationed on Ed's shoulders, was calling out through a makeshift megaphone of cardboard, drawing plenty of attention from their neighbors. "We've got big boxes, small boxes, and mammoth-sized boxes!"

All this was doing was drawing a hardy laugh from the few gathered residents. Edd bit his lip and remained quiet. Eddy was his friend, and he was going to support him the whole way, whether he approved of his techniques or not.

"What a fake!" Sarah sneered.

"Cheapskate!" Jimmy shouted, a perfect image of his good friend.

"Ah, come on!" Eddy complained, climbing down off of Ed's shoulders. "It's better than you tightwads could do!" he crossed his arms, glaring challengingly.

"I know what they have that _really_ belongs in a museum," Kevin taunted, pointing at Edd. "Double-Dork over there!"

This brought an unwanted burst of laughter from the small audience, and made Edd feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Just look at that stupid hat!" Kevin went on, enjoying the positive reaction. "I mean really, dude never takes the thing off!"

Edd smiled shyly, and then let it subside slowly, as he put a protective hand up to his head, as if checking to see if the hat was even still there. "Eddy, can we _please_ leave now?" he mumbled, feeling his knees go weak.

As he said it, he noticed a sly look crawling across Sarah's face, and it couldn't mean anything good. "Say, he _doesn't_ ever take it off," she said, in a tone that made Edd's face go hot.

"Now, Eddy, please!" he took a step backward, waiting for Eddy's approval before he sprinted.

"What does Ed-boy have to hide?" Rolf wondered aloud.

"Hide? Nothing! I don't _hide_ things..." Edd let his voice trail off.

Eddy laughed. "Chill Double D, they're just making fun of you."

"But what if we weren't 'just making fun of you'?" Sarah toyed.

Edd took another step back. "I think I'll take my departure now Eddy," he muttered. But behind him, he felt nothing but cool hard brick. This did not bode well.

"What _do_ you have to hide?" Sarah asked, making a swift movement, and pinning Edd's shoulders to the wall. "Something interesting, Double D?"

Kevin laughed. "Probably a little scientist with a bunch of levers," he mused. "Or a million little gears,"

"Maybe it's a bird nest!" Johnny shouted, appearing out of no-where. "Plank thinks it's a spaceship!"

"Yeah, what is it you don't want us to see, Double D?" Sarah asked. "Why don't you take off the hat and show us?" a smug grin crept across her face.

"You want me to...t-take off my hat?" Edd chuckled. "This is a joke...right? Sarah please tell me you're joking..."

Sarah's grin grew. "Do it, or I'll do it for you." her nails dug into his shoulders, and he did his best to ignore the pain traveling down his arms.

_Think fast Eddward,_ he told himself. If she would only let go if his shoulders for a moment, he could make a dash for it...but she was holding on to him tight. He certainly didn't want _her_ to take his hat off, because then _she_ would have it. But he certainly didn't want to do it himself. "I...you can't seriously expect me to...you wouldn't..."

"Oh, but I would," she released one of his shoulders, and reached up to grab the top of the hat, slowly, as if for effect.

"_WAIT!_" Edd shouted, gripping the wall behind him. Sarah froze. Edd sighed. "I'll...do it...myself," he mumbled.

Sarah smiled. "Good."

Edd bit his lip and looked at the crowd around him. He didn't want to. He _really_ didn't want to. But honestly, he had nothing to _hide_, really...oh but what would they say...what would they think? He could still run...oh but Sarah was still gripping his shoulders tightly. And besides, there was no way he could outrun any of them, especially if Kevin decided to pursue via bicycle. He reached up. "Do you really want me to--"

"Just take off the hat!" she bellowed, loud enough to frighten him into compliance.

Slowly, Edd lifted the hat off of his head, several dark thick locks of hair falling over his eyes. Sarah stared at him for a moment, before taking a step back. Her grin of menace faded into a smile of amusement.

Johnny was the first one who broke the silence with an outburst of insane laughter. "What a mop!" he exclaimed.

Sarah and Kevin were next to follow, which quickly resulted in the other onlookers expressing their amusement.

Edd stared for a moment, tears welling up in his eyes. This was exactly what he'd been afraid of. Now he was just a joke. There was no _way_ anyone could take him seriously now. His lip quivered, and he dashed for safety, dodging past Sarah and Jimmy.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, until he reached the playground. He stepped outside it's wooden boundary, and, clutching his hat tightly, sat down with his back resting against the short wall. A few short breaths was all he could manage before the tears came. He didn't know how long he sat there, sobbing before he heard footsteps.

"Double D? Are you like, okay?" Oh dear, it was Nazz.

Edd dried his eyes and tried to be as quiet as possible. The last thing he needed was to try and talk to Nazz right now.

But she apparently already knew he was there. He realized that there was a laugh he didn't hear among all those mocking voices.

"Hey," she said, quietly, climbing over the divider and sitting down next to him. "Like... I'm sorry about what happened." her voice oozed empathy, and Edd felt a fresh flood of tears trying to over come him.

He swallowed them back. "Me too," he murmured. He was too hurt to try and talk to her--or anyone--right now.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," she put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think it's funny; I think it's kinda cute,"

Edd looked up and gazed through his thick black bangs. "You--you don't?"

Nazz giggled. "'Course not," she whispered. "Looks good on you...not a lot of people can pull that off you know." though her words were etched with sympathy, her eyes were all-honest and it didn't seem like she was _just_ trying to make him feel better.

"Oh...thanks..." His spirits weren't uplifted much, and there were more footsteps.

"Double D, you back here?" This time it was Eddy.

"Down here, Eddy!" Nazz called.

Edd gazed at the ground. More tears were on the way. He could already hear his friend's words. Sure, he wouldn't _mean_ any harm, but Eddy wasn't really capable of compassion.

He climbed over the wall, and the three sat in silence for a long moment. Edd let out a quick sob, and quickly held his breath. He felt Eddy's arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, Double D, cheer up!" he whispered.

Edd's lip quivered, as he tried not to cry. "Cheer up?" he asked, quietly.

Nazz put her arm around his shoulders as well. "Come on, it's not all bad!" she said, and gave his shoulders a friendly squeeze.

"They're all over there...laughing at me..." Edd wiped his hand across his face.

Eddy shook his head. "Actually, Sarah decided it wasn't funny not too long after you left," he said. "Kevin said something about getting everybody jawbreakers, and Jimmy took Sarah back to her house to do her hair. Johnny's bored, and Rolf went home."

Edd looked up. "R-really?"

Eddy nodded. "Yeah,"

"See?" Nazz stood up. "It's not that bad." she extended a hand. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Edd turned to Eddy, who just winked and stood up. "I'd better get going." Eddy nodded toward Nazz, and walked away.

Edd took Nazz's hand, his usual twittery nature returning to him. He attempted to replace his hat, but Nazz put her hand on his.

"Don't do that," she murmured. "I like...it's cute like that," she said.

Edd smiled bashfully. "Really?" he brushed his hair to the side, uncovering his face.

Nazz smiled in the same shy manner, an unusual thing for her to do. "Yeah, it is."

-----

**Whoa, I cannot believe how this turned out! It's like, my writer's block disappeared and all of a sudden it's like POW! I'VE GOTTA WRITE DUDE! So I thought it was kinda cute...don't forget to review XD I've just GOT to know what you thought of it! Hope you enjoyed XD**

**Meg**

**UPDATE!!!!!**

**Alright, I realize that I caused a bit of controversy over the whole Nazz situation...I'd like to apologize for that. Honestly, I just couldn't see Marie or Sarah being very compassionate during that whole scenario...I mean Sarah started the problem, and Marie...well...you all know Marie. So yeah, sorry if I've offended anyone! I actually thought about doing a part 2 to fix that...so yeah, tell me what YOU think XD**


	2. Just Me, and maybe some friends

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They're really appreciated!**

**So, I kept getting emails saying that I should do a part two, and I was already thinking that I needed to clarify a few things in my personal opinion...**

**So here it is!!! Just Me, by Meg Trast, part 2!!**

**-----**

Nazz and Edd were walking through a small groove of trees. They'd been walking in silence for some time. Edd had thought he'd spotted something rustling through the leaves, but hadn't said anything to Nazz. It was hard enough walking _alone_ through the woods with her, but actually _speaking_ would be a different matter. Several hours had passed since the incident in the cul-de-sac. It felt odd, to Edd, not having his hat on. His blond companion had complimented the new look several times throughout their walk, but hadn't said much other.

A few more moments passed, and Nazz came to an abrupt stop. "Did you see that?" she asked, cautiously.

Edd glanced around. He'd seen something too. "I--I don't know, was it--"

"_Take a hike, blondie!_"

Edd recognized that voice almost instantly, and ducked behind Nazz as the blue-haired form of Marie Kanker came into view. "Oh dear," he mumbled, clutching his hat nervously in his hands.

"I said beat it!" She grabbed Nazz by the hair and swung her on to the ground, leaving Edd out in the open and completely defenseless. "Hey there, cutie!" she said.

"Um, hello there," Edd replied nervously, taking a timid step backward. There was no way he'd be able to outrun the witty trailer park girl, but if he could just--

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Another painstakingly familiar voice rang through the trees, and again Edd looked up, but not into the face of a Kanker; it was Ed's little sister, Sarah.

"Oh great, it's another one!" Marie complained, gallanting up to the little redhead. "Why don't you go curl your hair?"

"What's it to ya?" Sarah countered, shoving Marie out of the way. "Double D, I've been looking for you," She began.

"Hey, what happened?" Nazz seemed to be recovering from her fall, and was joining in on the commotion.

Marie also joined. "Beat it, sister! I was--"

She was cut short by Sarah. "You get outta here yourself, doll-face!"

At this point, Nazz had joined in. "We were having a perfectly peaceful time, when--"

Edd covered his ears, an attempt to block out the childish squabbling. What had gotten into these girls? "Ladies, please, let's not bicker, shall we?"

The three completely ignored him. Edd clenched his eyes shut. "Ladies! Please!"

Again, he was ignored. This time, he took a deep breath, and shouted, as loud as he could, "STOP IT!"

This caught their attention. In unison, Nazz, Sarah, and Marie all looked up from their cat-fight and stared at Edd.

Edd took an anxious step forward. "Would someone _please_ tell me what you are fussing about?"

Sarah rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "You honestly don't know, do you?"

Nazz glanced down at the ground, and Marie just smiled.

"_Honk honk! Beep beep! I am a train!_" In a lifesaving instant, Ed came crashing through the undergrowth, through the small barricade of girls, and swept Edd up into the air over his shoulder. "_All aboard!_" He hollered. He dashed back toward the cul-de-sac, and in a few moments Edd found himself in Eddy's bedroom, Ed and Eddy both staring at him in disbelief.

"Man, what happened to you?" Eddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Edd realized that he looked rather flustered, and quickly explained his recent experience.

Eddy smiled and nudged him. "Quite a chick magnet there, eh Sock Head?"

Edd brushed his shirt off. "I fail to see the humor in this situation, Eddy," he replied, indignantly. He pulled his hat back onto his head.

"Aw, Double D is being shy!" Ed said, pulling the hat back off. "Do not worry, it is not a bad thing that all the girls like you!" he said, grabbing Edd around the neck and rubbing his head in such a way that made his hair stick out in every direction, to which, Eddy's reply was maniacle laughter.

"We'll start calling you mop-head!" he teased.

Edd glared, but he no-doubtedly had a twinkle of amusement in his eye. These were his friends, his two best friends in the whole world. Nothing could ever replace that.

-----

**So, what do you think? I noticed that a lot of people didn't really like the whole Edd/Nazz shipping, so I decided to mix it up a bit and end with no romantic relationships XD So, like always, feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**Hugs! from Meg**


End file.
